


I Only Date

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, First Love, Junior High, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Puppy Love, Tsukki is an adorable kid, so much fluff its gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: 3 times Tsukki asked him out, 2 times Kuroo rejected and 1 time Kuroo was surprised.(wherein little tsukki got his first love and is determined to make kuroo go out with him)





	

**Author's Note:**

> get ready with the fluffiness. it's sickeningly cute.  
> got this idea from a fanart of stony (steve x tony) and it's cute.  
> i hope you will love this!

“Will you go out with me?” A 7 years-old Tsukishima Kei asks a 10 years-old schoolmate, looking up at him with hopeful eyes while holding a small flower he just plucked outside. Today was Valentines’ day and they were given the chance to show their love to whoever they like.

“Uhmm…” Kuroo Tetsurou looked down at the blond. Tsukishima barely reaches his chin, the small blond has an oversized jacket and a glasses that makes him look adorable. Kuroo smiled, patting Tsukishima’s head. “Thank you,” He took the flower which caused Tsukishima to blush. Kuroo chuckled at the expression the other was showing, he was adorable alright but he could use some teasing.

“But I only go out with someone tall like me…” Kuroo waits with a grin, expecting the little boy to cry however he was taken aback when Tsukishima just looked at him with determination, “Osu!” Tsukishima bowed, still beet red before running away.

Kuroo stared shock at the retreating back before laughing. He’s interesting…

 

~*~

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Kuroo closed his phone with a sigh before putting it back in his pocket. He waved at some students he passed by as he walks towards his locker room. This is Kuroo’s last year being a junior high student and it’s stressing the hell out of him. There are many projects that are due on the same day, there are many home works and all Kuroo just wants is to play volleyball and sleep and eat.

When he reached his locker, he arranged his books inside, thinking of what to bring home or not when he felt someone tapped his shoulder. “Yes?” Closing his locker, he turned around and was greeted with a familiar blond hair and eyeglasses.

“Megane-kun…”

“I- I am tall like you now.” Tsukishima murmured, his hands behind his back. Kuroo raised his brow in confusion, not getting it. “Uhm…”

“Will you go out with me now?” Kuroo stared for a while before opening his mouth in a perfect ‘O’. He gets it now. He remembered him, it’s that little blond boy that asked him out on elementary. He remembered the determined look the other gave him before running off. “You really grew…” Kuroo whispered, looking up and down at Tsukishima. He was the same height as he is, a little thin but something didn’t change about the blond, he was still adorable.

Tsukishima was still the same blushing mess, looking elsewhere but Kuroo’s eyes.

“I only date taller guys,” Kuroo grinned, teasing him again. And once more he anticipates Tsukishima’s sadden expression however he was caught off guard yet again as the blond nods, “O-okay!” Kuroo’s grin became wide when the boy handed him a flower, the same flower as before.

A cute little yellow daisy. Like Tsukishima.

“But… but if I’m taller than you… then you will date me?” Tsukishima asked timidly and Kuroo can’t help but laugh. He fixed his bag on his shoulder, careful not to crush the flower he was holding. “Sure!” He pats Tsukishima’s head, causing the blond’s eyes to widen and cheeks in different shades of red.

Kuroo waved goodbye, walking away while waving the flower to the blond.

 

~*~

 

“Stop that!” Kuroo threw a crumpled tissue at Bokuto who just shooed him away, kissing Akaashi’s cheek. “Disgusting!”

“Get yourself a cutie,” Bokuto said, now looking at Kuroo. They were currently in the cafeteria, the whole room buzzing with the noise of the students and Bokuto and Akaashi wasn’t even helping at all. “I’m trying to read,”

“Trying to show my boyfriend some love,” Kuroo just rolled his eyes as he sees Akaashi’s apologetic look. Being friends with them is good but at the same time Kuroo hates third wheeling, he misses Kenma but his best friend has that Shouyou kid. And he has no one.

“You have someone bro, that blondie?” Bokuto’s attention was now on his food and Kuroo stopped reading his book. He hasn’t seen blondie in a while now, last he’s seen him is in junior high, he doesn’t know if Tsukishima enrolled in the same high school as he is.

“It’s just puppy love for him,”

“Based on your stories, he seemed determined and serious.” Bokuto laughed, slurping his noodle messily with Akaashi handing him a napkin. “You think so?”

“Maybe. Who knows?” Kuroo averted his gaze to Bokuto then to Akaashi and then to his book.

 

~*~

 

Kuroo opened the door to his locker, getting some random taps on his back as some of his classmates say goodbye to him. It’s been a tiring day as always, being a third-year student is not easy, with all the getting ready for future bullshit and the training camp and Nationals coming, it’s stressing him but everything’s good.

“Kuro, I’ll go first.” Kenma, his best friend since childhood, said with Hinata beside him. “Yeah, go ahead.” They both said their goodbyes and Kuroo was now left alone. Grabbing his things inside and humming a soft tune, he was sorting out his notes when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Yes?” He turned around and was surprised as he saw him again.

That adorable blond.

“Oh…” Kuroo’s mouth hung open as he stared at Tsukishima who was holding a single yellow daisy in his hands, hair tousled in a nice way, cheeks tinted pink and a height he didn’t expect.

This adorable blondie who he remembers an inch shorter than him was now taller than him. Kuroo was a good 6 feet but this…

“Will you go out with me now?” Tsukishima asked again and it was Kuroo’s time to blush. He didn’t expect the boy would grow taller than him. I mean come on, he was so thin and looks like the wind can blow him anytime soon and now he’s here standing tall and proud and still damn cute.

To be honest, Kuroo didn’t know the blond was this serious. He thought it was just a simple puppy love. Kuroo just laughed, taking the daisy in his hand before smiling sincerely at Tsukishima. “You know…” Kuroo smirked, putting his notes inside his locker before closing it again. He fixed his bag and looked at Tsukishima’s eyes.

“I only date cute blonds. So sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> kuroo was just a tease here so i hope you won't hate his "i only date tall guys..."  
> thank you ! Comment your thoughts :3


End file.
